Back in 2006
by LakeSail
Summary: Sam, Clover and Alex were in the middle of a mission when a purple light brings two of the Clarks back to the past. At P.M. Lee, Megan, Marc and Tony were in the middle of their mission when two Clarks disappeared. At 10 P.M. Can all the spies learn to trust each other or will the two lost spies be stuck in the past forever. Pluse what is up with the MP Coms Megan and Tony own.
1. Lost

_I know I do the time travel thing all the time, but I hope this 0time it is not too unrealistic. _

**Sam, Alex and Clover **

**Status: ****_Observing criminal steal valuable artifacts in order to find the leader._**

**_Place: New York_**

**_Time: Midnight_**

"This is trey boring" Clover complained as the criminal took his time breaking in "I should be home making sure Mandy does not steal Tyler". Tyler was the new exchange student from Spain and he had the cutest accent along with the cute dimples, with skunk tipped hair. The biggest biceps ever and even better he was the tallest guy in school, as well as the new captain of the football team. "We are on a mission Clover" Sam said with a sigh "No time for crushes". "Cheah I mean I think Rodrigo, Tyler's brothers is better" Alex said smiling happily at the thought of Tyler's twin, who was captain of the basketball team.

"No way Tyler writes with his left which is so in right now" Clover argued back. "Girls can we argue about this later does the word mission mean anything to you two" Sam whispered to them angrily. "Sheesh sorry for living Sammy" Clover said disgusted. "Sorry Sammy" Alex said sounding more apologetic. The sound of breaking glass got everyone's attention, and the three spies observed the criminal. The criminal walked over to the exhibit that Sam said would be targeted next and the second he touched the artifact a tracker would be placed on him.

Except the criminal never got the chance some night patrols had heard the ruckus and were now running to the source of the crime. "No they will ruin everything" Clover said annoyed. "Let's just wait and see" Sam said. "Come on take the bait" Alex said. The criminal beat the police up and then grabbed the wrong artifact. "No he was not supposed to take that one" Sam said. "Well he did so come on before we lose him" Clover said running while using her compact to put on her red spy outfit. Alex and Sam did also as the three ran along the roof tops following the guy. "Hey guys do you hear that buzzing" Alex said suddenly. "That's no buzzing that is the stolen hover cart" Sam said as the vehicle turned visible again. The criminal jumped on and then the spies lost sight of the perps. "Well we lost them" Alex said annoyed. "Oh no" Sam said.

**Sam, Alex and Clover **

**Status: ****_Taking pop quiz in class_**

**_Place: Bev High_**

**_Time: Noon_**

The science pop quiz was easy to do; it was about the periodic table. After class Clover growled and walked over to Mandy having their usual boy fight. Sam and Alex watched with baited breath and they went over to Clover once the argument was over. "**That girl really needs a life**" Clover said through gritted teeth. The next second the lockers Whooshed open and the three were WHOOPED. "Why now, I needed to go find Tyler, Jerry has the worst timing" Clover complained while the other two just yelled their heads off. The three landed on the very hard sofa and waited for their very old boss to tell them where the bad guy was.

"Good news" Jerry said "We analyzed those samples you gave us yesterday and we have determined where the perp is". "Whoa"…"Really"…"Wow". "Yes quite" Jerry said "As far as we know your villains are working in a company called R.P.Q." "I know them, they made those trey call shoes" Clover said excitedly stars in her eyes. "I need you to stop loitering and start spying" Jerry said pressing a button sending them to their ride.

**Sam, Clover and Alex**

**Status: ****_Breaking in_**

**_Place: Alps_**

**_Time: 5 minutes until 10 P.M._**

Clover, Sam and Alex all parachuted to the ground and walked over to the fence surrounding R.P.Q. "Whoa look at all this security" Alex said. "Kinda a lot for just a shoe store" Clover admitted. "Let's go" Sam said. They used their jetpack backpacks in order to land on the roof and all tumbled down into the air vents. They crawled in the vents until they heard an annoying voice. "Those spies will never know what hit them" the voice said "When we go to their house and exterminate them". "I see" another voice said "Them spies will soon be… gone in the nineties". "No they will be gone with the wind" the first voice said "And when Jerry runs out of spies he will have to make me a spy".

The three looked out and were quite surprised what they saw "Hey it is just a bunch of kids" Clover said. The boy in the black shirt, with a red mark through a W was the first speaker. The second speaker was a boy with weird blonde dreadlocks. "This will be the final end for the spies you'll see" the second voice said. "Gus Jr. Can't you speak normal" the first voice said. "Why do you get to be a spy" Gus Jr. said "It should be me I see". "Because I am Davey Hacker" the first voice said "Even my last name explains why I deserve to be a spy". The two were waiting for something and the spies waited as well. "Whoa" Alex said loudly. There were people coming out of purple light and the spies did not like the looks of things. There were two very old people they had never seen before with a striking resemblance to Jerry.

"Terry I ope you know what you are doing" the girl said. "Ah quit worrying Sherry" Terry said "I am the brains of this operation". "Hey" Davey complained. "Once Tim Scam, Boogey Gus, Tad and Mel get here" Terry said laughing "The spies will be hid-in". "That joke was lame" Boogey Bus said. "Daddy" Gus Jr. said as the two did their secret hand shake. "Oh brother" Davey said not very pleased. "Hey" Mel said to Tad "Hey" he said back. (Incase no one watched the movie Tad is the spy who tried offing Sam, Clover and Alex). The two ex- WHOOP agents smiled at each other. "Tim Scam" the three spies said. "We are the Raging People Quantum" Terry said. "That name is just sad" Scam said with a sigh. The villains all smiled at each other when another patch of purple light was appearing behind them. "I wonder who that is now" Sam said worried.

**Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony**

**Status: ****_School_**

**_Place: Where ever it is that they live_**

**_Time: 9 A.M._**

Lee walked towards his locker smiling at a cute girl as he went, and he noticed his youngest sibling doing something. "Tony what are you doing" Lee asked not really wanting an answer. "I am getting these two to pull me so I can get taller" Tony replied. "That won't work" Marc said suddenly "The most that will happen is your muscles will hurt". "And I suppose eating more won't help either" Tony said smug. "Umm no you will most likely just get tubby" Marc said seriously. "Awe man so I just spent twenty bucks on lunch for nothing" Tony complained. "Pretty much" Marc said.

Megan was in the library researching about cavemen at the time this was happening. When her MP Com started ringing "Hello" Megan said once she was out of sight. 'Bleep bloop, bizz bixxx binn, bloor buzz' the phone replied. "Okay" Megan said confused hanging up. She continued looking for her books. When she was going down the stairs the stairs ate her "Great another day another mission" Megan said.

The boys were all alone in the hallway when a face of Jerry popped up on a screen in the locker. Tony's MP Com rang "Hello". 'Bleep bloop, bizz bixxx binn, bloor buzz' the phone replied. "Must be a wrong number" Tony said. "It is mission time" Jerry said as the lockers ate the boys. "Hey where is Megan Jer better not forget her" Lee said. "Here I am and for your information I was WHOOPED first" Megan said. "I cannot believe we are going to do another stupid mission" Marc said not happy.

The four landed on the floor and all looked suspiciously at the empty chair in Jerry's desk. The four spied up and walked towards the desk. The next second confetti and a horn was in view. "Congrats spies this will be your 1000th mission" Jerry said. "Yay" Tony said not at all excited. "Now to accompany you on your mission I give you the double agent, the light speed shin guards, the SSSSS and finally the new gadget Germ" Jerry said. "I do not do well with colds" Marc said. "No the Germ is a small camera that is basically indestructible" Jerry said "Why not also take along the Rain or Shine Umbrella". "Cool" the four said. "TTFN" Jerry said pushing a button and forcing them into their jet.

**Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony**

**Status: ****_Mission 1000- Stop sister Sherry from her evil plan_**

**_Place: Alps_**

**_Time: 9:45 P.M._**

Lee glances at his siblings who all looked bored 'Yeah I am with them, spying has gotten really boring' he thought. Again Tony and Megan's phones rang and they picked up to who knows what, and they hung up in anger. Marc watched the snowy mountains as they came close to the hide out. Tony and Megan took all the gadgets on hand and jumped off the jet followed by Lee and Marc.

**_9:50 P.M._**

The four spies had found the source of their villains, and boy were there a lot of them. "Okay so the Granny and her friends" Lee said. "Then there is Surfy Falcon I am guessing" Megan said since he was on a surf board. "That is Kat" Marc said. "Chameleon Leon" Marc said. "I am so glad we established who is who" Lee said. "Now let's attack them" Megan said. "We need stealth" Marc said. "Let's just do it the Tony way" Tony said running in fall view of the villains. "Tony" the other three said annoyed. The fight was on Tony vs. Papa and Kat. Lee vs. Granny and Chameleon Leon. Megan vs. Bubby and Snowy Falcon. Marc vs. the weird glowing machine in the corner.

**_10 seconds to 10 P.M._**

As his siblings jump around getting beaten up one minute then beating the villains up Marc makes his way over to the glowing box. "R.P.Q." Marc muttered to himself. Marc was just about touch the device when it glowed bright purple. "Whoa" Marc said stepping back. Megan and Lee looked over confused, while Tony was thrown halfway across the room.

**_10 P.M. exactly_**

Megan used her boots to fly across the room towards Tony. "You okay Tone" Megan asked worried. "Yeah" Tony said looking up "Hey what the". "Gasp" Megan said. "Hey get off me" Tony said fighting the purple stuff. "Hey" Megan said also being attacked. "Megan, Tony" Lee said worried. The two disappeared from view.

**Lee, and Marc**

**Status: ****_Worried about vanishing sibs_**

**_Place: 6 ft away from missing sibs_**

**_Time: 10:01 P.M._**

"What just happened" Lee asked really worried. "I think the others just disappeared" Marc said. The villains all looked at the spot the other two had just disappeared from. Lee and Marc started beating everyone up, except for Leon who managed to escape yet again. "What now" Lee asked. "We grab that device and figure out how to get Tony and Megan back" Marc said. "Jerry our sibs are missing" Lee said into his Eye Tech "Can you find them". "That is odd" Jerry said "They cannot be found". Lee sighed "They are fine" he said trying to convince himself. "Of course they are" Marc said also not being very convincing "Jerry can you pick up these villains".

**Megan and Tony**

**Status: ****_Flying through purple stuff_**

**_Place: IDK_**

**_Time: Infinity_**

Megan and Tony were surprised to find themselves still in the same evil lair and in the same spot. They were not happy that Lee and Marc had just disappeared, and the fact that there were new villains. The two used the invisibility utility that Tony snuck out of Jerry's office and the two went into a corner away from the villains. Once the villains were gone the two relaxed "Phew that was close" Megan said. "Yeah so what happened" Tony asked. "I do not know, but let's go find out" Megan said. The two prepared to leave the evil lair and head to WHOOP.

**Sam, Alex and Clover**

**Status: ****_Surprised_**

**_Place: Evil Lair Vents_**

**_Time: 10:10 P.M._**

"Whoa" Sam said as two more kids appeared. "Cool gadget they just used" Alex said as the two disappeared and reappeared on one corner of the lair. "Cheah" Clover said. "Guys they could be evil" Sam said sighing. They waited for the villains to leave before jumping down from the vents sneaking up on the kids. "Hey Sam, Alex and Clover" Tony said blushing slightly. "How do you know our names" Sam demanded. "Uhh we met at the Dude Ranch" Megan said "You helped Jerry get our team back together".

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Clover said. "What year is it" Megan asked. "2006" Alex said calmly. "No way we traveled to the past" Megan said "Which means you won't know us until another six years". "Enough lying" Sam said angrily. Tony and Megan made a run for it, but they were betrayed by a familiar gadget that was even around their own waists. The Lasso Belt made sure the two could not move. Sam, Alex and Clover took them captive to WHOOP. "Well on the bright side this is where we wanted to be" Tony said as the building got closer.


	2. Jail TIME

**Megan and Tony**

**Status: ****_Surprised_**

**_Place: In WHOOP holding cell_**

**_Time: 11 P.M._**

"I can't believe we are in a holding cell" Tony said looking through the bars. "Yeah I was not expecting this" Megan said sitting on a bed. "Hey they never took our gadgets lets break out" Tony said getting amped. "Let's just stick around for a while and we might get answers" Megan said. Tony came over to the bed Megan was sitting on and decided to use it like a trampoline. Megan watched Tony try to calm his nerves as they waited to see what would happen.

**Sam, Alex and Clover**

**Status: ****_Watching evil spies_**

**_Place: WHOOP_**

**_Time: 11 P.M._**

"So what do you think Jerry" Sam asked as they watched the boy in yellow jump up and down on the bed. "They seem rather young to be agents" Jerry said looking at them "But they could still be dangerous". "But they are way cute" Alex said watching the screen. "I want you three to go down there and get some information" Jerry said. "Jerry the young children think they can escape" GLADIS said. "Impossible" Jerry said folding his arms.

The three spies went down to the holding cell to interrogate the young children. The two children had decided to sit down in one corner and talk quietly. Once they got closer to the children the girl in pink looked up at them and looked ready for a fight.

**Megan and Tony**

**Status: ****_Watching fellow spies get closer_**

**_Place: WHOOP Cell_**

**_Time: 10:10 P.M._**

Sam got closer to the cell and stopped once she was standing next to it. Megan looked at the older girl and waited to be yelled at. "Where are you from" Sam asked. "The future" Megan answered. "What is your name" Sam asked. "Tony and Megan" Tony said. "Who do you work for" Sam asked. "Jerry" Megan said. "A very old British spy" Tony added. "Where did you get that outfit" Clover asked. "From Jerry" Tony said. "Where is WHOOP" Alex asked. "All over the world" Megan answered. "Okay" Sam said getting annoyed "How do you plan to break out". "I don't know" Tony said "Our eye techs, or our disks". "Our boots" Megan said.

The three older spies left Tony and Megan alone, and that was when they decided what to do. "Okay we will use the double agent and then turn invisible, then we break out using our eye techs, and replace the broken wall" Megan whispered.

**Sam, Alex and Clover**

**Status: ****_Angry_**

**_Place: Jerry's office_**

**_Time: 11:10 P.M._**

"Jerry they are not giving us any information" Sam said angrily. "Though I wish I knew where they got their outfits" Clover said as her MP Com rang "Hello". "Hello Clover" Mandy's annoying voice said over the phone. "Uhh what do you want Mandy" Clover said. "I was just wondering what you would think if I went and dated Rodrigo" Mandy said with her laugh. "I don't care really" Clover said "You do realize that right handed boys are so last month". Clover hung up on Mandy as Mandy growled down the phone. "What was that about" Alex asked. "Mandy wants to date your boyfriend" Clover said. "What" Alex said "She can't do…". "Enough worry about that later" Sam said.

"Cheah right" Clover said "We need to take action". "Too right girlfriend" Alex said. "Fine we will go to the mall for an hour only" Same said. "But that is not…" Clover began, but seeing Sam's face gave in, and crossed her arms "Fine".

**Sam, Clover and Alex**

**Status: ****_Stupidly went to the mall really late_**

**_Place: The Groove_**

**_Time: 1 A.M._**

The three left to go to the mall, which is open late. Once the three got to the mall, they realized how late it was. "Great" Sam said "I am so grounded". "Forget grounded" Alex said "More like we are never going to see the light of day again". "We might as well buy some we are grounded clothes" Clover said. "Clover" Sam scolded. "What my old grounded clothes were so two weeks ago" Clover said "We might need some stay home eye shadow too". The other two merely sighed at her. The three walked home and were ready to be yelled at.

**Sam, Clover and Alex**

**Status: ****_Walking up walkway_**

**_Place: Home_**

**_Time: 2 A.M._**

Sam snuck through the front door trying very hard to be quiet. Only to find her mother in the living room waiting for her. "I thought I specifically told you to be home by 10" Sam's mother yelled "What time do you call this". "Umm eight hours before 10" Sam said. Her mother had daggers in her eyes. "You knew which 10 I meant" she screeched "go to bed now". Sam ran up the stairs and went to bed.

Alex tried to sneak through the front door, but tripped over the welcome home mat. Alex most likely just woke up the whole neighborhood, but the scariest person to alert was her mother. "Where have you been" Alex's mother said. "The mall" Alex said. "Which mall" her mother said. "All of them" Alex said. "Next time do not be so late" her mother reported "Next time you will be grounded".

Clover snuck into her house using the back door, and was startled when the light turned on in the kitchen she was in. "Clover where have you been" Clovers mother said. "Mom I was just shopping" Clover said "I even brought you something". Clover's mom did not look interested in the shopping bag Clover had just put down. "Next time you might want to buy a security guard" Clovers mom said "Since next time you come home so late you are beyond grounded". Clover nodded and made her way to bed.

**_Meanwhile_**

**Megan and Tony**

**Status: ****_Pretending to sleep_**

**_Place: WHOOP Cell_**

**_Time: 2 A.M._**

Megan opened her eyes as another security guy, passed the cell. Tony was sound asleep and Megan threw the double agent at him and woke him up. Megan jumped down from the top bunk and took a picture of Tony, the two Tony's high fived each other. Tony one took Megan's picture and the two Megan's smiled at each other. Tony and Megan one ate the invisibility utility then used their laser eye cutters to break open the cell door, and the two copies ran for it to distract the guards. Tony and Megan ran the opposite direction and got completely lost. The two copies got apprehended, while Tony and Megan slipped into the air vents and out to freedom.

Tony was the first to speak "That was fun". "No it wasn't" Megan said "We still need to get away from WHOOP". The two ran full speed away from WHOOP. "Hey why not turn the shin guards on" Tony said jumping on Megan's back. "Yeah" Megan said Turing them on and running fast "Why didn't you think of that before". "Hey give me a break" Tony said "I am only eleven and I just thought of it". Megan stopped running when they hit Florida, and Tony jumped off her back. "I wonder how our copies are" Tony said. "I wonder how Lee and Marc are" Megan said with a sigh.

**_Sam, Alex and Clover_**

**_Status: Grounded_**

**_Place: Bedroom Cell_**

**_Time: 3 A.M._**

"Girls" Jerry said in the Compact "You must come here immediately". "We can't Jerry" Clover said. "Cheah we are grounded" Alex confirmed. "Oh Dear" Jerry responded. "Can you help us" Sam asked. "I will see what I can do meanwhile you must come here" Jerry said WHOOPING the three spies. The three screamed and landed on the chair "What's up Jer" Clover said standing up. "Those kids just broke out and we are now on high alert" Jerry said. "We will go see them" Sam said. The three went to the cell block in their spy uniforms. Sam looked at the children walking in circles and wondered if they were plotting their escape.

"What made you think you guys could escape" Sam asked "This is a top spy agency". The children merely looked at each other. The next second the two started vanishing, and there was no trace of them. "Whoa where did they go" Clover asked confused. "Don't you remember that they used that trick before" Alex said. "Yeah we just need Jerry to use a type of spray to make them visible" Sam said. GLADIS's voice was heard over the system "Girls, the children have vanished". "We know quick use a spray to make them visible" Sam said. GLADIS complied and there was still no sign of the young spies.

Clover got a few guards who quarantined the cell block with a gadget, and then they opened the cell door. The Gadget never alerted them of the young spies trying to leave so everyone went around looking for invisible people. "Where are they" Clover said frustrated. "I Don't know" Sam said annoyed. "Perhaps we should start spying" Alex said. The three looked around and they came up with nothing. "Hey" Clover said looking at the door "This looks like it was cut off". "Your right" Sam said "And then put back on again". "That is weird" Alex said "Hey look a camera". Sam hooked her Compact into the camera and the three watched as the two evil spies jumped off the bed and made shadows of themselves. Then Sam, Alex and Clover watched as the cell door was cut off and went flying through the air. The two kids made a run for it and were soon brought back, at which point they fixed the door and locked themselves in. Then the two children just disappeared from the camera.

"That was not helpful" Sam said. "Cheah" Alex said "I mean, since when do doors fly". "And when do bad guys lock themselves in a cell" Sam said. "Not in my lifetime" Clover said. They sent the video to Jerry to figure out and then went back to their grounding.

**Lee and Marc**

**Status: ****_Panicky_**

**_Place: WHOOP_**

**_Time: 2 A.M._**

Lee and Marc were standing next to Jerry as the boss man tried to understand the current predicament. "So they just disappeared in a purple light" Jerry said back to them once the story was told, and the spies had sent robots to make their parents happy. "Yeah" Marc said "And this component lit up as well" Marc gave Jerry the device he had found at the evil lair. "Hmm strange" Jerry said looking at the device "I will have someone look it over". "Right and then we find our sibs" Lee said. "No and then you think of a lie to tell your parents" Jerry said "So as not to worry them about Tony and Megan". The two brothers went home and Marc told Lee that he had a plan and to just go with it the next morning.

**Lee and Marc**

**Status: ****_Morning ritual_**

**_Place: Bathroom_**

**_Time: 3 A.M._**

"You know what I have enjoyed this morning" Lee said stepping out of the bathroom. "Not having to wait an hour for Megan to get ready" Marc said. "Yeah" Lee said remembering why Megan was not hogging the bathroom. "Don't worry I have a plan" Marc said.

**_Marcs Subconscious thoughts_**

'We could say they both died in a fiery accident'. No

'They both hate you parental's so they ran away'. No

'They broke their legs and are in the hospital'. No

'They signed up for a Save the Soccer Land camp'. Maybe

'They are at a friend's house'. Yes. No. Maybe. No. No. No. No. No.

**_Back to reality_**

"Morning mom" Marc said to his mother. "And just where is your brother and sister" Karen Clarke said. "They signed up for the SSL camp a few weeks ago and will be gone a while" Marc said. "Yeah Megan wanted to help the environment" Lee said "While Tony used this as an excuse to have easy grades in school". "Sounds fun" Karen said "Now Marc". Marc went into attention. "Now I want you to get all these things at the store" Karen said giving Marc a list. "Yeah mom" Marc said. "And they better not be broken this time" Karen said "So make sure you don't break them in your so called jet".

Lee and Marc walked to school. "The last thing I want to do is go to school" Lee said. "Yeah" Marc said "But who knows Jerry might WHOOP us later". The two went to and from class like a couple of zombies, when they decided to go to the library for some quiet time. Lee watched as a nerdy girl came over to the table they had just sat in and asked Marc to help her. Marc got up and walked away to help. Lee watched smiling, when he saw a cute girl and decided to go try his luck. While on his way over Jerry decided to WHOOP him. "Of course Jerry could not wait a few more minutes" Lee said "Uhh when this mission is over I am going to talk about quitting".

Marc glanced up in time to see Lee get eaten by a computer and hastily helped the girl he was with and went to a section that was quiet and got WHOOPED also. "For once Jerry did not sneak attack me" Marc said smiling. "Hey bro what took you so long" Lee asked as he landed. "Bridget was asking me questions" Marc said smiling "You know what I think she likes me". "You get real" Lee said smiling "Okay Jerry what do you have for us". "This is a time generator" Jerry said. "Of course" Marc said. "Yeah" Lee said "A time what". "A time generator" Marc said "It can take you to the past or future". "So I guess the major question is not where are they" Lee said "It's when are they".


	3. Help

_I goofed on my last part when it got back to Lee and Marc it is supposed to be 9 A.M._

**Lee and Marc**

**Status: ****_Thinking how to get sibs back_**

**_Place: WHOOP _**

**_Time: 11:30 A.M._**

"This is bad if they somehow make a mistake and ruin the past" Marc said "That could change the future forever". "And if they do that then" Lee said understanding "WHOOP might not exist or worse we won't exist". "Oh My" Jerry said "I will try my best to get their attention". "Great" Marc said "Meanwhile, we better try to figure out how to get to when they are". "Yeah" Lee said "I don't want to tell mom and dad that their children got lost in the past". The two spy brothers went and examined the device at least one of them did. The other one stood there wondering what to do next.

After the examination, Lee understood exactly what was happening 'He is a good spy but not a smart one so he might as well leave this tech stuff to Marc'. Lee went over to Jerry who was doing who knows what, so Lee started pacing. "Aha" Marc yelled triumphant "This device was invented by a scientist name RJ Vers". "So" Lee said "We just find him and we find our sibs". "Pretty much" Marc said. "Yes let's go" Lee said running to the jet with no destination in mind "Umm where are we going again". "I don't know" Marc said "But I will find out".

Within minutes Lee and Marc were heading to Switzerland to talk to that scientist. Upon landing they found a child in a trench coat who came to investigate. "Hi do you know where RJ Vers is" Lee asked. "I do" the kid said "RJ would be me". "Umm how about an RJ Senior" Marc said. "No I shrank myself down to a little kid by accident" RJ said "I made a time device that backfired and turned me into this" RJ gestured at himself.

"Explain" Marc said. "When I was younger…" RJ looked at himself again "In 2005, there were these two children who inspired me to make a time machine and it got stolen a year later". "What happens in 2006" Lee asked. "Well I invented the contraption" RJ said "For it to be stolen by an evil scientist". "So, after it was stolen" Marc said "What happened". "Well I never finished the contraption" RJ said "The people who took it used". "How do you know" Marc asked. "There was a part of the contraption they never took with them" RJ explained "This part was the most important". "Which is" Lee said when the guy stopped talking. "A wireless device that catches the speed of light" RJ said "The device is what gets enough energy to send you through the time line".

"Okay so this sounds bad" Lee said. "Definitely" Marc agreed "Please continue". "Well I was touching the wireless device when they turned on the time machine" RJ continued "They went to another year and my body started shrinking into this form you see now". "I'm confused" Lee said. "So the wireless device was acting like a homing becan" Marc said "And the amount of years they went was subtracted from your normal age". "Yes" RJ said "I have been a child ever since". "Wow" Lee said. "Though of course no one believes me" RJ said "They all think I am the son of RJ Vers, and I am in denial about my father".

**Lee and Marc**

**Status: ****_Rushing Home_**

**_Place: Jet_**

**_Time: 6:10 P.M._**

Lee and Marc leave the place very confused, the two decided to get home before their mom did. This time Marc managed to save the groceries. "What your jet never destroyed dinner" Karen said. "No not today I rescued it" Marc said. "Mark Clarke I am fed up with your lies" Karen said "Now go wash up before dinner". Lee and Marc obliged, not wanting their angry mother to yell at them.

**Megan and Tony**

**Status: ****_Not sure what to do next_**

**_Place: A Restaurant in Tallahassee_**

**_Time: 8 A.M._**

Megan and Tony sat at a booth and they tried to think what they should do next. Their food came and Tony started to chow down while Megan played with her food. "Eat up sis" Tony said "Not worth worrying on an empty stomach". Tony continued stuffing his mouth until he sat back "Okay the tank is full" he said "And seriously Megan stop playing with your food and eat it". Megan started eating her food and the two paid and left the store. "That was good don't you think" Tony said putting his arms behind his head. "Hey you" a guy said angrily running out of the restaurant "What kind of money is this". Megan and Tony looked at the money and realized that 2008 was stamped on it. "We do not accept fake money" the guy said grabbing both of their arms.

The guy called the police and the police showed up to talk to them. "Okay kids so tell me your names" the officer said. "Bill and Jill Hill" Tony said. "Bill and Jill Hill" the officer said back "Do you think I was born yesterday". Megan and Tony watched as he locked them in the car and went over to the restaurant guy. "Looks like they are runaways" the officer said "They must have made fake money to survive". The restaurant owner said something, the officer replied "We will get their info and then they are going back home".

"Tony the keys are in the ignition" Megan said pointing. "Yeah " Tony said "So". "So we can jump into the front and drive away" Megan said. "Great idea" Tony said "Accept for the fact that we can't drive". "We drive all the time" Megan said sighing. "Oh yeah" Tony said using his eye tech to get into the front. "Move over you are a terrible driver" Megan said pushing Tony over. She started the car and started driving away, the officer and restaurant owner both looked up in time to see them floor it away. After a while the radio said "Apprehend those kids in my car". "Oh no we are doomed" Tony said as Megan stopped the car and got out "Hey what are you doing". "I am getting out so we can use our boots" Megan said spying up and turning them on.

Tony spied up and followed his sister, up and away from Florida. The two stopped flying when they reached North Carolina. "For two preteens we are getting into a lot of trouble" Tony said. "Yeah I know" Megan said. The next second a jet passed over them and it was a WHOOP jet. "Wow they found us fast" Megan said as the jet turned around and WHOOPED them into the jet.

Jerry was sitting there smiling, and he gestured to the seat the two had landed on. Megan and Tony sat down and waited to hear what was next. "Evening" Jerry said "After that little forgery we realized you were telling the truth". "Wait were you spying on us" Megan asked. "Of course I am a spy" Jerry said " Now I know you were telling the truth". "Oh really" Megan said. Jerry sighed "Okay truth is Sam, Alex and Clover are in trouble" he said. "Oh no" Tony said "We have to save Clover". "What about Alex and Sam" Megan said. "Them too" Tony said.

"Okay then" Jerry said "I will give you some gear". "Yay" Tony said. "Here is the suction cup bottom go-go shoes" Jerry said. "We have those" Tony said. "Well then have the WHOOP bungee belt" Jerry said. "We have that too" Megan said. "Okay then have the laser lipstick" Jerry said. "We have that" Tony said. "Well then I guess I should just tell you the mission" Jerry said "Go into a castle and rescue the girls". "Okay" Tony said as Megan said "So what vehicle do we get". "None you can free-fall from the jet" Jerry said "Speaking of which maybe you should have the WHOOP chute". "We already have those" Megan said. "Okay then TTFN" Jerry said as the bottom of the plane opened up.

**Sam, Alex and Clover**

**Status: ****_Working_**

**_Place: School_**

**_Time: 7:30 A.M._**

Alex got in the car, she looked at her instructor who nodded encouragingly. Alex put the car in gear and went to reverse, instead she had the gear on drive. So Alex ran over the fence in front of her instead, with the instructor yelling at her to stop. "Oopsie" Alex said. The instructor got out of the car and left. Alex sighed and got out of the car also. Clover was coming over to talk to Alex. "So how did it go" Clover asked "Did you eat the pavement". "No I ate the fence" Alex said "Your voice sounds weird Clover are you feeling okay". "Of course Alexia" Clover said "I am always okay". "Alexia" Alex said confused "Hey Clover is Green Sea nail polish in"? "Yes" Clover said surprised.

"Then why did you only say this morning it was so last year" Alex said happily "Who are you and what did you do with Clover". "Nothing yet" Fake Clover said "But you will see what is in store". The fake Clover started attacking Alex and she fought back. Mandy came along and Alex could not stop her from coming over to make a comment "Sheesh did you two steal each other's clothes or something" Mandy said laughing. Alex was thrown a few feet in the air where a WHOOP jet trapped her in a net. "Hey what's going on" Alex said in alarm "HELP". Alex was sucked into the jet as a captive.

Clover walked around campus looking for Tyler. "He should be looking for me" Clover said angrily "Not the other way around". "Hey Clover" Mandy said from behind Clover. "Ugh WHAT DO YOU WANT MANDY" Clover said annoyed. "I was just wondering why you were attacking Alex" Mandy said "The only thing worth fighting for were her shoes". "What I never attacked Alex" Clover said confused. "Sure deny it Clover" Mandy said beginning to walk away "Some friend you are". "Uhh that witch" Clover said turning the other way "Oh Hey Sammy". "Hello" Sam said. "Hey you haven't seen Alex anywhere have you" Clover said "I am kinda worried." "…" Sam said.

"Earth to Sammy" Clover said "Sam what are you just standing there for". "…" Sam said. "Fine I will go find Alex my…" Clover said walking away when suddenly Sam grabbed her arm and threw her across the court yard "Oww, what was that for". "You do not know yet, but you will" Sam said in a weird voice. "Ahh" Clover was thrown again "That does it". Clover jumped to her feet and restrained Sam. "What is wrong with you" Clover said. "Two in one day huh Clover" Mandy said laughing and walking away. Sam elbowed Clover and Clover let go. "Sam what has gotten into you" Clover said. "It is simple Violet" Sam said "I am attacking you". "Violet" Clover shrieked "Okay so you are not Sam".

"No" Fake Sam said smiling menacingly "But that won't matter in a few seconds". Clover went all out on the fake Sam "Where is Alex". "I will show you once I capture you" fake Sam said. Clover was locked in a fight with imposter. "You are holding out better than your friend did" the Faker said. "Wait…" Clover said understanding "It was you who dressed as me, and you attacked Alex". "Took you long enough" Fake Sam said pushing Clover into the fountain (The one you see in a Thing For Magicians). "Hey you just ruined my outfit" Clover said sitting up, but not before she was WHOOPED into a cage "HELP".

"Where are they" Sam said waiting for her besties in the cafeteria. "Hello Sam" Mandy said laughing. "Ugh" Sam said "What do you want Mandy". "Just wondering what you and Violet were fighting for" Mandy said. "Who's Violet" Sam asked confused. "Hello it is the nickname you gave to Clover" Mandy said shoving her hair to one side and walking away. "What" Sam wondered. "Hey Sammy" Alex said next to Sam. "Hey Alex" Sam said "Have you seen Clover". "No, but I heard you two got into an argument" Alex said "Perhaps she is angry with you". "I didn't do anything" Sam said with a sigh. The two girls went looking for Clover.

Alex stopped and looked at a knocked down fence and Sam looked at her friend. "The driving lesson did not go so well huh" Sam said sympathetic. "What I did great I ran over a fence" Alex said excitedly. "I thought the whole point of driving was to not hit anything" Sam said. Alex grinned and then she punched Sam in the stomach and knocked Sam to the floor. "What was that for" Sam asked surprised. "Why are all you spies so slow" a weird voice said. "Hey you're not Alex" Sam said "You're that Davy kid we heard". "Wow you know me" Davy in Alex's body said "No matter I will exterminate you". Sam dodged as Davy Alex attacked.

Alex was the sporty type, but this Davy Alex was… Very Very unlikely to hit Sam. After doing a series of flips, Clover was seen off to the right. "Clover help" Sam said out of breath "This guy is an imposter". "You don't say" Clover said in a voice not like hers at all. "You're a phony too" Sam said as fake Clover knocked Sam out. "Yes but I am not the one in danger" Fake Clover said "In fact I do not see you in the future".


	4. What! How! Now!

**Sam, Alex and Clover**

**Status: ****_Trapped_**

**_Place: Evil Lair_**

**_Time: 8:30 A.M._**

"Sammy" a voice said above Sam's head. "Sammy come on" another voice said. "Sam" the first very worried voice said "Wake Up". Sam woke up with a start "Where are we" she asked as she caught sight of some bars. "We are in an evil lair" Clover said owner of the first voice "We are also trapped among other things". "Yeah they took our gear and com powders" Alex said owner of voice number two "We are gadget less". "Okay so no way to talk to Jerry" Sam said beginning a plan to get help. "What" Clover said "He is standing in the other cage over there". Sam looked where Clover was pointing and saw Jerry in a cage similar to theirs.

"This is not good" Sam said grasping the bars. The bars shocked her so she jumped back "You guys could have told me it was electrified" Sam said angrily. "It was pretty obvious" Clover said. "I sure hope you guys are not planning to escape" Davy said behind them "I was hoping you four could see the spies of the future get captured along with you". "What do you mean" Alex asked confused. "Those two in pink and yellow costumes, were WHOOP agents a few years in the future" Davy said "You four were not very nice to your fellow spies". "We did not know" Sam said defensively "And besides they have no idea where we are". "Oh yes they do" Davy said "You see Jerry's twin brother Terry just had them come here 30 minutes ago". "Grr" the three girls growled. "They fell for it" Davy said "Oh well, at least they will be out of the way".

**Sam, Clover and Alex**

**Status: ****_In the Cage_**

**_Place: Evil Lair_**

**_Time: 8:40 A.M._**

The kid finally left and the WHOOP agents breathed a sigh of relief now they could escape before the other kids got there. Before Sam, Clover and Alex could think up a plan an air vent opened up and down came the kid agents. "Hey how did Jerry get down here so fast" the boy said "And why did he trap himself in a cage". "Uhh Tony obviously this was a trap" the girl said. "Oh I guess you are right Megan" the boy Tony said "Now what". "Now we help them out" the girl Megan said "Just watch out for traps". Megan and Tony carefully made their way over to Sam, Clover and Alex's cage. "Run it is a trap" Clover yelled. "What are they saying" Tony asked. "Oh no" Sam said. "It must be sound proof" Megan and Sam both said. "Either way they are probably saying" Megan continued "Quick arrest them before they get away".

Sam shook her head hard and fast for them to go away before they were captured. Megan took out a weird gadget and started using it to pry open the cage. "You do the girls I will free Jerry" Tony said just as the door Davy had left through opened up showing Tad, Mel, Gus and Gus Jr. "On second thought I will distract them". Tony ran off and fended off the attack while Megan managed to open the cage. "We were saying it is a trap" Sam said the second the door opened. "Oh" Megan said dumbly "Let's go".

"No we have to help your friend" Sam said running over to help Tony. "Cheah" Clover said rushing to help Sam. Alex was about to join when Megan grabbed her arm. "What" Alex said? "Remember that disappearing act we pulled at WHOOP Headquarters" Megan asked. "Yeah so what" Alex said eager to fight. "Listen" Megan said desperately "We will disappear you three were supposed to take this as an opportunity to run". "What?" Alex asked confused giving Megan her undivided attention. "Hey you two we could use some help" Sam yelled at the two. "The vents we busted through you have to leave that way" Megan said as Alex gave her an are you crazy look "Please! Look if you don't there will be no way to rescue your friends".

Alex looked at Megan's pleading look and nodded she jumped on top of the cage she was in and jumped towards the ceiling and she shimmied into the air vent. "What the Alex HELP" Sam said quite surprised at her friend. "Alex where are you going" Clover asked shocked. The two continued fighting the villains, but a new trap came from the floor and got them. "I told you there you be traps" Megan said. "Yeah a bit late for that now sis" Tony said. Tony and Megan continued fighting until they too were captured. Davy also came into view "Haha found you" Davy said. "Davy figures you would be involved in this" Tony said. "Yeah, but…" Davy began "Hey where are the real spies". "What do you mean" Clover said confused.

"Hey you used that gadget Jerry made" Davy said angrily "The double agent". "What" Sam wondered? "I stole one from WHOOP" Davy said "So I know fakes when I see them". "Okay you caught us" Tony said. "Yeah" Megan said "So if I am not Megan then who am I". "You crafty double agents" Davy said "You are buying yourselves time". "What is this about I see" Gus Jr. asked. "The WHOOP Jet we stole" Davy said "The spies are going to steal it and ride it to freedom". There was the sound of a jet firing up and going away. "No" Mel said angrily. Megan and Tony disappeared with no trace. "No" Sherry said behind Sam and Clover.

**Tony and Megan**

**Status: ****_In vents_**

**_Place: Evil Lair_**

**_Time: 8:30 A.M._**

"Did you hear that" Tony whispered to Megan who was opposite him. "I would be deaf not to" Megan whispered back. The two had parachuted onto the roof and thus went into an air vent and found the three captured spies as well as Jerry. The two very confused and shocked spies listened to Davy gloat. Once Davy left the two sat back and tried thinking up a plan. "Okay let's jump down there and kick his butt" Tony said. "Yeah that plan is awesome" Megan said as Tony smiled "So awesome if we wanted to we could go shake his hand while we are at it".

"So in other words that plan is stupid" Tony said unhappily as Megan nodded yes "Hey let's get caught again". "What" Megan said shocked "Tony why the heck would we want to do that". "Because if we use the double agent they can get captured and possibly rescue the others" Tony said "Plus better them than us". Tony watched his sister think it over before Megan smiled and said "Tony that must be the best idea you have ever had". The two waited for Davy to leave before using the double agent and sending the doubles to the rescue.

Megan and Tony watched as their copies went and rescued the girls using their razor cutters. The door Davy left opened and four villains entered the room with clone Tony fending them off. "I sure hope our copies can get the girls to leave" Tony said just as Sam and Clover rushed over to help clone Tony "No". Tony and Megan watched helplessly as Sam and Clover started fighting, but were quite happy that Alex was listening to Clone Megan. Alex jumped on top of the cage she was in and soon was in the vents with them. "What the" Alex wondered confused. "No time" Megan said. "Yeah let's go" Tony said leading the way to freedom.

**Tony, Alex and Megan**

**Status: ****_Leaving_**

**_Place: Outside Evil Lair_**

**_Time: 9 A.M._**

Alex followed Tony and Megan outside where they spotted a WHOOP Jet. "Let's fly it out of here" Megan said. "Yeah" Alex said the three went on board "So who knows how to fly". "What" Tony said in shock "You're a WHOOP agent and you can't fly a jet"! "No I can't even drive a car" Alex said sounding upset. "That's okay I'll drive" Tony said preparing to take the pilot's seat. "More like most likely to get us caught" Megan said as she shoved Tony over. Their MP Coms rang and they realized that the copies had been found out. "Time to go" Megan said taking to the air. Megan left the Evil Lair behind; Alex watched the sonar for any missiles. "Hey we are being followed" Alex said.

Megan looked at the sonar as well "You're right" she said "Now time for some spytastic dodging". Megan started swirling the jet, making Alex feel sick and say "I feel sick". "You drive worse than Lee" Tony said hanging on for dear life "Hey turn the light speed shin guards on". "No way" Megan said "A: It will be too fast and B: I can't use them I am driving". "Then pass them my way" Tony said "And trust me". "Do I have any other choice" Megan asked handing them over. "No" Tony said putting the on "Now MAKE WAY FOR TONY". Tony activated them and the Jet went faster, Tony turned them off after a few seconds. The second Tony shut them off they realized they were headed straight for a mountain and the controls were fried.

"Well done Bro" Megan said annoyed. "What I am only eleven" Tony said "You really shouldn't listen to me". "Time to jump" Megan said "Here are a few gadgets evil Jerry nearly gave us". Megan handed them over to Alex as well as her own MP Com and they all jumped off spied up. They used their chutes to get to the ground and then they watched as the jet plowed into the mountain. "Wow that was close" Tony said getting a glare from his sister. "Let's use the SSSSS in order to get out of here fast" Megan said getting it out. "Yeah" Tony said "Great idea". The three got on the SSSSS and rode it far away.

**Lee and Marc**

**Status: ****_Panicky_**

**_Place: WHOOP HQ_**

**_Time: 7 A.M._**

The two spies were just told by their boss that if Megan and Tony did not return soon they may never be able to come back. "What do you mean" Lee asked upset. "What I mean is that this time machine" Jerry said glancing at it "Was not finished and thus can only stay open for a certain amount of time". "So what do we do J man" Lee asked worried as Marc stood there thinking. "Is there any way to go through time and get them" Marc asked. "Maybe" Jerry said "I too invented a time machine at one point". "You did" Marc said skeptical. "WHY DID'T YOU TELL US" Lee asked angrily. "Because time travel is dangerous work" Jerry said "Boogey Gus once stole my time machine and destroyed WHOOP". "Wow" Marc said. "It was only thanks to Sam, Clover and Alex that he failed".

"We have to Jerry" Lee said. "Oh all right then" Jerry said "On one condition". "Which is" Marc asked. "You be extremely careful" Jerry said worried "And DO NOT change history". "Right Jer" Lee said. "You can count on us sir" Marc said. Jerry left and came back with his Time Traveling Mood Ring. "Now try to find them fast" Jerry said "And catch those villains". "Okay we got it" Lee said. "Also here have some gadgets" Jerry said "The glue to anything bomb, the UPWHATTY, invisibility utility and the smog rocket". "Gee thanks" Lee said. The two boys spied up and waited for Jerry to give them the ring. Jerry was giving it to Lee when Marc swiped it and said "Better let the brainier brother try it first". Marc slipped it on his finger and turned the ring a bit to the left. "Oh dear Marc not so much" Jerry said a bit too late.

**Marc and Lee**

**Status: ****_Flying through Space and Time_**

**_Place: ?_**

**_Time: Infinity_**

Lee and Marc slammed into the ground and looked around them. "Where the heck are we" Lee asked. "Umm" Marc said looking around "The Middle Ages". "What I am not very good in history" Lee said "But that is a little too far back for my liking". "Don't worry I will just spin it the other way" Marc said while doing so. It did not work. "What happened" Lee asked worried. "Looks like we need to wait a while for a recharge" Marc said. Lee looked around and noticed that most of the villagers had stopped to watch them. "Umm I think we have been spotted" Lee said. "WITCHES" a guy started shouting. "Actually a guy witch is called a Warlock" Lee said. "Lee" Marc said annoyed. "WARLOCKS" the guy yelled. "Run" Lee said. The two took off running in opposite directions.

Marc was running harder than he had ever done before and he even managed to jump into a tree without anyone noticing. "_Gasp_" Marc was breathing "_Pant_". Marc heard the villagers yell about witches and heard three all so familiar screams. "Hey…that…sounds…like…the…girls" Marc said still out of breath. He watched as Clover was galloping away on a horse and watched as the other two were taken away. "I can't intervene" Marc said "No matter what".

Lee had half of the villagers behind him and decided to ditch them by diving into the water. The villagers all shouted in anger as the current took him down river. "Whoa that was close" Lee said "I wonder how Marc is doing". Lee dragged himself out of the water and relaxed against a tree to get a breather before finding Marc. "Lee" Marc said next to the tree. "Marc" Lee said happily "How did you escape". "I climbed a tree" Marc said "What about you". "I jumped into the water".

"Pretty smart" Marc said "How did you know not many people could swim". "I didn't" Lee said "I just took a chance". Marc looked at his ring and was relieved to see it had some power to it. "We can almost leave" Marc said "By the way I saw Sam, Alex and Clover". "Should we meet up" Lee asked. "No that would be bad" Marc said "They obviously have a way to get home". The ring was fully powered now and glowed bright green, Marc spun the ring to the right this time, and the two were whisked off to another time period.


	5. Daring Escape

**Marc and Lee**

**Status: ****_Flying through Space and Time_**

**_Place: ?_**

**_Time: Infinity_**

Marc and Lee were slammed into the ground and the two got up annoyed. "When are we now" Lee asked. A guy came up to them "Hey man nice threads". "Hi… man" Lee said "So dude what year is this". "Bodacious 1970" the guy said. "1970" Marc said "So dude where can a dude like me find some new threads". "Try the mall dudes" the guy said giving them a flyer "It is the revolution man". "Whoa" Lee said looking after the weirdo. Lee and Marc walked around town trying to figure out where they should go next. "Hey" Lee said "Isn't that Sam, Clover and Alex again" pointing. "Yeah" Marc said "Why do we keep following them". "I don't know" Lee said with annoyance.

"It must be the time and space flux" Marc says "Wow how amazing that time operates on a flux". "A what" Lee said lost. "A space flux" Marc said "it's the idea that space and time operates in a fixed design neither crossing the others path". "Come again" Lee said still lost. "Basically time is set in stone and nothing will change it" Marc said sighing at his brother "Space is the place time is set". "Oh I get it" Lee said 'Not a chance am I understanding this gibberish' he thought. "Let's go get some new clothes before people begin to stare" Marc said. Lee and Marc walked into a store and brought some clothes. But the two ran into the same problem that the other two had.

As Marc and Lee were walking away the owner of the store came running after them "So you think you are funny huh" the owner said grabbing hold of Lee's shirt. "Whoa pops" Lee said surprised "What is up with you". "Your money will not be useable for another thirty years" the guy said. Marc realized quickly that they had used future money. Lee kicked the guy in his stomach and ran for it. Marc followed Lee down the street "We used money from the year 2000" Marc explained. "Oops" Lee said. "So much for not messing up the time line" Marc said "I wonder where the girls are". "Who knows" Lee said.

"Hey you know that there is a file on them" Marc said. "About what" Lee asked. "Time travel" Marc said "So we are most likely going to end up in the future next". "Our future" Lee asked. "No a future" Marc said. "Okay so once that thing recharges" Lee said "We have to go to a future". "We might even see our kids" Marc said. "Cool" Lee said. "But dangerous" Marc said "We better stay away from people in the future". "Okay" Lee said "So when do we leave". "I would say" Marc began just as it recharged "Now". "Haha funny guy" Lee said "Let's go". Marc spun the ring and the two were sent off into the future 2025.

**Megan, Alex and Tony**

**Status: ****_Flying through the jungle_**

**_Place: Jungle_**

**_Time: 10 A.M._**

Alex was still amazed how the younger spies were very aware of the jungle around them 'They have obviously been doing this for a while' she thought. Megan's phone rang with a weird message and she hung up annoyed. Tony was using this time to be adventurous. The SSSSS thing that they had was put away and they were now hiking through the area. "So what do we do to rescue them" Megan asked. "We should get other agents to help us" Tony said. "No we should do this ourselves" Megan said "No one will believe that we are WHOOP agents". "Well I think we should stop and think" Alex said "We seriously have to rescue my BFF's". "We know Alex" Megan said sounding sympathetic. "Yeah we just need a plan" Tony said.

Alex watched as the two started bickering about who was right and who was not. "They probably think I ditched them" Alex said tearing up. "Whoa come on calm down" Tony said noticing "We will rescue them and explain". "Yeah they can't be mad at you" Megan confirmed "Especially if we save them". Tony's phone rang with the same annoying none understandable message. "When we get back to the future" Tony said "We seriously need to figure our phones out". "If we get to the future" Megan said. "What do you mean" Tony asked confused.

"I mean" Megan said "We are still no closer to getting home than we were before rescuing Alex". "We will find our way" Tony said trying to keep his sister calm. "I do not think we will" Megan said getting hysterical "We do not even know how we got here". "Yeah but…" Tony said trying to figure out what to say. "You have friends and we will help you get back home" Alex said giving Megan a hug. Megan allowed the hug before she walked off to one side. "Let's go to WHOOP and get a jet" Megan said. "Then what" Tony said. "Our clones will go in there and kick butt" Megan said. "That's the spirit" Alex said happily. "Time to get to work" Megan said.

**Clover and Sam**

**Status: ****_Captured_**

**_Place: A storage room_**

**_Time: 10:25 A.M._**

"I can't believe that Alex just left us here" Clover said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah" Sam said crying as well "I thought we were a team". "I thought we were Besties" Clover wailed "But where is she". "Come on Clover Alex hasn't ever let us down before" Sam said comforting Clover "We are a team". "You are right Sammy" Clover stood up in the spot she originally was sitting down on "Alex will come for us". "Very unlikely" the sound system said "There is no Ope for you now". "She will be back" Clover said shaking her fist at the speaker. "Yeah and when Alex comes back we will win spy style" Sam said glaring at the camera next to the speaker.

Earlier the two of them were moved to a closet, but they were still in the clear container they were in before. The two were shocked every time they tried touching the bars and there was always a guard to watch them. Once the speaker stopped laughing at them the two sat down again at a loss at what to do. With no gadget and no way to know where Alex was the two were in trouble. "We just have to hope that those two future agents can help Alex" Sam said. "And us" Clover said.

The two sat there thinking when they heard some alarms going off. "What's going on" Sam wondered. "Must be something big" Clover said. The two stood up again. Their prison disappeared, so the two made a break for it. The two did not get very far before they bumped into Alex. "Alex" Sam and Clover shrieked. "Sam Clover" Alex said happily hugging them both "I'm sorry I left you". "Cheah right" Clover said "We knew you would be back for us". Alex smiled at them then stopped smiling "Quick we must go now" she said. The three took off running in the direction that Alex came from.

Once outside the three ran onto the jet and started it up. "Let's go" Clover said. "No wait" Alex said "We must wait for the others". The other two could be seen running towards the jet with all the villains behind them. "Come on you guys hurry up" Alex yelled to them. Megan pushed Tony in front of her and the next second fell flat on her face. Tony stopped and went to go to Megan's aid, but Megan gestured at the jet. Tony gave one last look at Megan before legging it towards the jet. "Go" Tony said as he jumped on the jet. Sam went into the sky. "Wait what about your friend Megan" Alex said worried. "Don't worry" Tony said as he started crying "My sister will think of something and get away".

**Megan, Alex and Tony**

**Status: ****_Starting a Rescue_**

**_Place: On a jet heading towards the Evil Lair_**

**_Time: 10:10 A.M._**

"So we send in our clones then we go and rescue my besties" Alex said. "Right" Megan said "I will disable the electricity". "Do you think you can do that" Tony asked "I mean Marc is the one that does that stuff". "Sure" Megan said "How hard can it be". Alex looked at the two friends and thought about her own best friends. "So how long have you guys known each other" Alex asked. "Since I was born" Tony answered. They were near the building now. Megan took the jet off of auto pilot and landed the plane.

The three spies took pictures of each other with the double agent and then sent their clones inside. Tony went crawling through the air duct, Alex went through the back door and Megan used the invisibility utility to sneak into the security office. Tony had barely gone down his air duct when he found out that sensors had been added to make sure no one could pass. "This is just great" Tony sighed to himself. Tony used his eye tech to speak with Megan "Megan they have put up sensors in here". "Hang on bro I'll be in the system in a sec" Megan said.

Megan passed many guards and had finally found the main control room. Megan used her MP Com to hack into the system and shut down all of the electricity. (Reason why Sherry stopped gloating on the inter com). "Great now all I have to do is make sure no one gets to Alex and Tony" Megan said. Megan used her MP Com to look at the images that the Germ was giving her. Every time the Germ picked up someone Megan made whomever was in the way move.

Tony was finally out of the air ducts and went off in search of Jerry. Megan had told him before landing the plane "Jerry is most likely in his siblings' room/lab so they can keep an eye on him". Tony found many rooms and still could not find Jerry. "Megan I can't find Jerry" Tony said annoyed "Maybe he isn't even here". "Keep looking" Megan said "And watch out there is someone coming". Tony hid quickly and then followed the guard to a room where Jerry was. Except Jerry was not in a cage, Tony attacked the guard and then smiled at Jerry. "Hey J-man" Tony said "Let's go". Tony turned to lead Jerry out. "I don't think so" Jerry said. "What do you mean" Tony asked confused. Jerry attacked Tony. "What are you doing Jerr" Tony asked scared "Hey Megan Jerry is attacking me".

Megan was stunned that Jerry was attacking her brother "He may not know that you are a spy" she said "Tell him". "Hey Jerry" Tony said "I am one of your agents". "I know" Jerry said laughing evilly "But I want to destroy you". Megan and Tony were both stunned to hear Jerry say such things. "Oh no" Megan said. "What" Tony asked. "Two things" Megan said "One Jerry has been brain washed, two looks like I am not invisible anymore". "Get out of there" Tony said "I'll make my way to the jet". "Go" Megan said "Alex". "Yes" Alex said. "Abort mission" Megan said "The whole place is going to be after us soon". "No" Alex said "I can't leave them a second time". "Okay" Megan said "But be quick". Megan started making her way out by fighting the many guards.

Alex put on a disguise the second she entered the compound by using her gadget. Megan kept her posted on anyone coming her way. Alex could not find her friends and she looked everywhere. When Megan told Alex that they had to abort, Alex was not willing to give up. After searching through three more rooms Alex decided that it was best to leave. The next second she heard her besties defending her. Alex jumped when alarms started blarring. "Tony, Alex" Megan said urgently "We need to get out of here". Alex grabbed her friends. "How come their prison was still intact" Alex asked as the three friends ran down the hallway. "Maybe their prison was delayed" Megan said still going towards the exit. "Megan help" Tony said suddenly "I have been captured". "Tony" Megan said worried. Megan made her way towards Tony and rescued him from Boogey Gus, Gus Jr. and Davy.

The two ran towards the exit. Once outside Megan pushed her brother in front of her to get him to fun faster. A rope wrapped itself around Megan's ankles and she fell over. "Megan" Tony said turning around to help his fallen sister. "No Tony" Megan said "They are getting closer". "Then I will help you" Tony said. "No you must get away" Megan said. "I am not leaving you" Tony argued. "Go now Tone" Megan said struggling against the rope. Tony looked at his only sister then took off towards the jet. 'I am only leaving because you want me to' Tony thought to himself. As the jet took off Tony watched as Davy tied up his one and only sister. "Megan" Tony whispered to himself.


	6. Connections

**Marc and Lee**

**Status: ****_Flying through Space and Time_**

**_Place: ?_**

**_Time: Infinity_**

Marc and Lee land again, but instead of seeing a lot of flying cars they see normal cars. "Well the future is not very inventive" Lee said. "Hmm" Marc said looking around "This stuff is still pretty dated". "Meaning" Lee said. "We aren't in 2025" Marc said "More like 2005". "Hey wait" Lee said "Remember that guy who said two kids who inspired him to create time travel". "RJ Vers" Marc said "I bet we are the kids that inspired him". "Hey yeah" Lee said "Let's go find him". The two used their boots to fly themselves to Switzerland. The two easily found the house the man had lived in or child. "Why this time anyway" Lee asked. "Because the professor must create a space in time" Marc said "Remember that space flux I was talking about". "Oh yeah" Lee said still clueless.

Lee knocked on the door and the professor opened the door. "Hello sir we are here to" Lee began. "Hang on" the professor said putting a wire on Lees head "you came here for a diet". "Umm no" Lee said. "You are here to see a concert" the professor said. "No" Marc said. "You…" the professor continued. "Are here to ask if you are RJ Vers" Lee yelled. "Yes that would be me" RJ said taking the wire off Lees head "Why". "We need you to make your time machine" Marc said. "Time machine" RJ burst out laughing "Time machine". Lee and Marc looked at each other. "I can't even fix a TV" RJ said "Let alone build a time machine". "But sir" Marc said. "No buts" RJ said "I can't make it you hear me". "You can't yet, but you will" Lee said. "What are you psychics" RJ said. "No" Lee said "We are from the future".

"Did I build your machine" RJ said. "No but" Marc said. "So I can't build a time machine" RJ said "End of story". "Please sir" Lee said "Your time machine took out siblings". "So I do build one" RJ said "And it eats two people". "No sir" Lee said "You build it and…". "Fine" RJ said "I will build it". "Really" Lee asked. "Yeah" RJ said "When I am dead". Lee and Marc looked at each other. The ring was fully charged. "It was nice meeting you dude" Lee said disgusted. Lee turned his ring and went into the future. "It works" RJ said.

**Megan**

**Status: ****_Unconscious_**

**_Place: Evil Lair_**

**_Time: ?_**

Megan had fought Davy hard to stop him from tying her up. The evil squad had used some knock out gas so she stopped struggling. Megan was in between being conscious and being unconscious. Megan began remembering all of her brothers 'Lee, Marc and Tony' she thought 'I sure hope that they will be okay without me'.

Megan woke up and instantly began struggling against the rope that pinned her to a chair. After clearing her head a bit she realized that she was in a chair that looked like a dentist chair. Megan struggled a bit more before giving up. "Good morning" a voice said behind Megan "I sure hope you are comfortable". Megan only glared at a spot on the wall. Jerry came into view, a Jerry with a headful of hair. "My name is Terry" the voice continued "I believe you met my sister Sherry".

Sherry came into view "So nice to see you again" Sherry said "I hope you remember my brother Jerry". Jerry came into view "Hello spy girl" Jerry said. "Jerry how can you fight with them" Megan said "They are evil". "No more evil than me" Jerry said "We are all a part of WOOHP". "What" Megan said "It stands for The World Organization of Human Protection". "Not anymore" Terry said. "It is now something better" Sherry said. "Quite" Jerry said. "It is now my own name" Boogey Gus said coming in view "It is now called The World Organization of Harming People". "What NO" Megan said struggling to get out of the chair. "Yes and my brother won't be the only one helping us anymore" Sherry said smirking "You will too". "What I would never betray WOOHP" Megan said angrily.

"Good thing" Terry said "Welcome to the new WOOHP". "No" Megan yelled "My brothers and friends will stop you". "Too bad they won't be able to save you" Terry said. "Just sit back and relax" Sherry said "Listen to the hypnosis we are about to put you under". "Too bad you won't be around to see the look of betrayal on your brother's faces" Jerry said. The trio left as Megan still struggled to get loose.

Some ear muffs appeared and covered Megan's ears. "No" Megan yelled. Next a screen appeared in front of her eyes. Megan closed her eyes "NO" she yelled again. Something forced her eyes open again. "NOOOOO" Megan yelled once more before this message began.

_Evil is good. Good is evil. Spies are bad. Stealing is good. _The Raging People Quantum are good. The friends and family you knew are evil. Being bad is good. Bad is great. Bad is life. Bad is your life. Good is terrible. Good is not bad. Good is not you. Be Evil. Be Bad. Do not be good. Do not be nice. Play dirty. Not nice. Play power. Not strategy. Be evil and be Bad. Do not be Good and nice.

This message kept replaying until Megan started repeating what was being said. "There you go" Terry said "Nice and evil". The chair released Megan and she stood up smiling evilly. "Get out of that outfit and try on this new uniform" Terry said. Megan left the room to change and came back with a Raging People Quantum uniform. "Now go and find your team" Terry said "Trick them to come here". "I only take orders from Jerry" Megan said. "And Jerry takes orders from me" Terry said annoyed. "Then go and get him" Megan said. Terry left and returned with Jerry. "Here he is" Terry said annoyed "Tell your agent to trick her former team mates to come here". "Yes sir" Jerry said "Agent trick your comrades to come here". "Yes sir" Megan said "I have a plan".

Just as Megan was about to leave Sherry stops her and gets Jerry. "First steal a time machine in Switzerland" Sherry said. Megan was told to do so and took the jet that Terry owned. Megan landed at the place her brothers were at one year ago. Megan walked into the building and stole the gadget that Sherry wanted. "Stop" RJ was seen running down the hill flapping his arms so as to get Megan's attention. RJ was holding a piece of the device as Megan flew off. "Bad job Megan" Sherry said. "Why thank you" Megan said "For making me late for my plan". Megan left the room as Sherry played with the time machine. Sherry accidentally sent herself back to the 70s and then just as quickly returned home.

_In Switzerland a scientist was still flapping his arms as he shrank in size from a forty-three year old man to a nine year old boy._


End file.
